


Carlydia or Carphia?

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: (P.S. Now that I typed it down it seems to have more sweet than crack so I'll put that as a tag.), (You will know what I mean), Carlydia (Ship), Carphia (Ship), Comics, Crack, Crazy Lettering, Fluff, Letters, Slight Cursing, Sweet, enjoy, once again, pretty short, pros and cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: The Carlydia and Carphia pros and cons from the comics.





	Carlydia or Carphia?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this crack story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead Comics or their characters, I only own the story.
> 
> Remember my rule (if you want to be polite. this doesn't just apply to me, but to everyone whos fanfic you read. or anything else.): Don't like don't review. Like, and definitely review for the sake of the author/writer/artist/etc!
> 
> And this is for fun, most of it not true. Not even how I feel about their relationships. I love all three of those characters.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Marie Ann

`Dear Sophia,  
Leave me alone. Lydia doesn't like you. She wants me to stay away from you, no matter how much you "punch me" (Lydia's words). ~~Maybe we can sneak away from her sometime~~`

Carl scratched out the last part. He wasn't sure how he could do that.

He sighed. There are both pros and cons to both people.

That got him an idea. He can write down some pros and cons about each of them and maybe that could help him feek better!

``

`Pros and Cons`

`Lydia:`

``**Cons**  
`·Hates Sophia`  
`·A little too strict`  
`·Daughter of Alpha, our enemy`  
`·Can be an a-hole at times`  
`·Wants to ruin relationship with Sophia`  
`·Wants me to write mean letters to my bestfriend`

``**Pros**  
`·Nice to me`  
`·Loves me for who I am`  
`·Despite hating Sophia, she doesn't punch her in the face`  
`·Has better couple name (Carlydia)`  
`·Very smart`  
`·Knows what she's doing (most of the time)`

`Sophia:`

``**Cons**  
`·Lydia hates her`  
`·Punched me in the face once (on accident)`  
`·Strict`  
`·Hates Lydia`  
`·Has worse couple name (Carphia)`

``**Pros**  
`·My best friend`  
`·Loves me for who I am`  
`·Has been my best friend for so long`  
`·Knows what she's doing (almost all the time)`  
`·Despite hating Lydia, she doesn't kill her`  
`·Doesn't make me write mean letters to my girlfriend`

Looking over the notes he just made, Carl relized something: maybe Sophia was better for him. Maybe not as a girlfriend, but he should keep her as a friend.

Carl got up and went to talk to Lydia about this. But as soon as he left, Lydia came into his room.

She looked around, confused, then notices the two pieces of paper and picks them up and reads them. First the onee he was planning to write to Sophia, then the other one.

She smiled.

Just then, Sophia walked in. She saw Lydia then her eyes narrowed, but she didn't do anything.

Sophia went to leave then Lydia said, "Wait. You need to see this."

Sophia slowly turned around and faced Lydia.

First, Lydia gave Sophia the paper Carl was planning to write to her. Sophia got a bit angry of course, despite the scratched out part, but then Lydia gave her the other piece.

A smile slowly crept up Sophia's face. When she was done reading, she looked up at Lydia, who was still smiling.

"I think we should both talk to Carl," she said, then Lydia nodded.

They both walked out, with the two pieces of paper, ready to find Carl.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I have to admit, this is actually really sweet. I had as much fun writing this as I did the others. Not much crack in it though. But I think it is perfect without it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Marie Ann


End file.
